The Pact
by that-pretentious-bitch
Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant the girls from glee decide they aren't going to let Kurt go though it alone. MPREG and Slash. Main pairing:Puckurt with some Artina, Finchel, Mercedes/Mike, Quinn/Matt, and Brittana, mentions of Wemma and Burt/Carole.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so anyone who read the last chapter of my other story saw that I said I was working on an mpreg. A few people said they'd be interested in reading it so here's the first chapter. The information on male pregnancy is, of course, something I pulled out of my ass at random. I know boys can't get pregnant, so you can stop worrying about my sanity. Also, the part where Kurt is talking about abortion. I'm not trying to spread anti-abortion feelings or anything, so if you don't agree with it then just know I really didn't mean to offend you and please don't flame me. Do NOT read if you have a problem with male pregnancy, slash, or ooc Puck. The whole 'pregnancy pact' thing was something I got from and episode of Bones, so I don't own that. I know the whole idea is unrealistic. It's fiction, it's allowed to be that way. I don't own glee, nor do I own Juno, which isn't mentioned but there are two references to it, when Kurt and Mercedes are talking. So yeah, I own nothing. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter One**

When Mercedes and Quinn walked into glee on Thursday they knew something was wrong with Kurt. He was sitting in the back row, staring into space and, looked like shit. They exchanged concerned glances as they sat down on either side of him.

"Kurt," Quinn started hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

Kurt glanced at them then continued to stare onto space. "Nothing, just tired."

"Kurt, honey, we know you." Mercedes said. "And you're definitely not okay, so something has to be wrong. We're your friends, you can tell us anything."

Kurt smiled at her, but his eyes were still glazed and sad. "Nothing's wrong Cedes, I'm just tired, really."

"Stop with the bullshit," Quinn said. Everyone was now staring at the three in the corner since none of them had really ever heard Quinn curse before. And all the puzzled looks in their direction were probably what sent Kurt into raspy, broken, sobs. The tears poured down his face and he was gasping, desperately trying to suck in air. Mercedes pulled him in for a hug looked at Quinn as if to say_ not your fault_. Quinn just rubbed Kurt's shoulder while he cried into Mercedes' shoulder. The rest of the club was continuing to stare at them, now more out of concern than shock.

Eventually, Kurt stopped crying and the sobs turned into shuddery breathing. He sat up and looked at Quinn sadly. "Quinnie? On a scale of one to ten how bad is being pregnant?"

Quinn looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Well when your looking at baby clothes and feeling it kick it's a one. When your puking your guts up or giving birth it's like a fifty and all you really want to do is rip someone's throat out. Why?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

They just stared at him. "That's not possible. You're male, you don't have the right parts."

"I looked it up one in fifty guys is a carrier. That means that they have a little shriveled up uterus with one or two little ovaries attached. They aren't big enough to cause a menstrual cycle and most carriers never even know because in order to get pregnant they'd have to be gay and be a carrier and have unprotected sex exactly when an egg was released and the chances of all of those things happening are next to none. And even fewer of the guys who get pregnant actually have the baby, most of them just get an abortion. So the men who have given birth are maybe 2. Ever. And they were in some far away country and were convinced it was a sign from God or something. And one of the two died. So pretty much there was a snowball's chance in hell that it would happen to me, but of course, it did."

"Oh," Quinn said. "So are you going to get an abortion?"

"That would be the smart thing to do, to just get rid of it, forget about it, and be more careful next time. But I can't. This kid hasn't done anything to deserve to get it's brain sucked out with a needle. It's not done anything to me, I can't kill it. It just wouldn't seem right to me."

Mercedes pulled Kurt into another hug. "You're not going to go through this alone."

Kurt smiled. "I know. I know I'll have you and Quinn and everyone."

Mercedes looked at him seriously. "No, I mean you're not going to be the only one going through it, pregnancy- I mean."

"Oh my God, Cedes, are you pregnant, too?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to be."

"No, Mercedes You are no going to get knocked up and ruin your life just because I'm stupid. I'm not going to be able to go to college or anything. You can."

"I can do what I please. And I've kind of always wanted to be a mom."

"I'm doing this too," Quinn said. "Beth can have a little brother or sister."

Tina moved closer. "Me too," She smiled at Kurt.

Brittany skipped forward. "If you guys all get to be pregnant, I want to be pregnant too!"

Santana followed reluctantly. "I guess if Britt's doing this, I will too."

Slowly Rachel came over too. "Like I can really be the only one not in on this." She grinned.

Kurt shook his head at them. "No. This is my mistake. I'll deal with it. No need to bring you all into it, I'll be fine."

Quinn looked at him. "Yeah, right. Do you even know who the dad is? Does he know you're pregnant? Is he going to help with the baby?"

"Yes to the first two, no to the last one. To be involved with this baby he'd be admitting to having sex with the gay kid and even if it was just a moment of confusion, it'd still ruin his reputation."

"So? It's his fucking kid!" Quinn apparently was on a role with the curses.

"Yeah, but it's not his fault. He didn't know I could get pregnant and I didn't really insist on a condom."

"His sperm, his problem."

"That's just it. It would be a problem. And I'm not putting that on him. He can go on with his life."

"You know this whole trying to spare people thing is going to get you smacked," Mercedes stated. "But the point is, you don't have a baby daddy. And we could all have kids the same age. They'd grow up together, be in the same school, maybe maybe not be friends. It could be fun."

"Yes, cause lugging around a small person and then having it rip out your ass seems like a blast." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well we're doing this. Like it or lump it, by the end of this month, we'll all be pregnant if at all possible."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. Once you get something in that thick skull of your's it's there to stay, I guess." then he smiled at all of them. "I officially have the six best friends in the history of forever, you know that right?"

"Were a team." Tina said.

"Yeah, when one of us is in some deep shit we're all in it." Santana said.

Rachel just grinned. "_We're all in this together!" _she sang loudly.

"Shut up!" everyone else yelled.

"How far along are you?" Quinn asked.

"Umm… let's see… I guess about five weeks."

"Okay, that means if we want to be due anywhere _near_ the same time as Kurt we need to do this thing ASAP. Which means we need to figure out who were gonna get the other 23 chromosomes from."

"I've got Artie." Tina said.

"Finn," Rachel said.

"Whoever I hook up with next."

Brittany, Mercedes, and Quinn looked at each other. Quinn looked at the guys, who had observed the whole thing quietly. "Would any of you guys be willing to do this? Please?" Mike, Matt, and Puck all exchanged looks.

Mike was the first to speak. "Sure, why not."

Matt just nodded. Everyone looked at Puck.

He just shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, but no."

"Ok, well. I think Mike should help Mercedes because a half Asian, half black baby would be adorable." Both Mike and Mercedes shrugged and nodded to show that that was fine by them.

"I'd rather help Brittany, if that's okay. Since she's one of my best friends, I'd just feel more comfortable with it." Matt said.

"Okey dokey." Quinn said. She thought for a minute. "I've got nothing. I don't really want to hook up with a random guy like Santana, but who else could I get to do this?"

"I can," Kurt volunteered.

"Um… How exactly?" Quinn asked.

He laughed. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that my dick doesn't work right. I'll think of something, I don't know, maybe watch some porn before hand. But if you guys can all do this for me, then I can definitely help all I can."

"Yeah, but I thought it would be kind of cool if none of them were actually related, you know, just in case any of them wanted to get married eventually."

"Well, my baby would have the mother chromosomes from me and your baby would have the father chromosomes from me, so they wouldn't be _that_ closely related. And you can list the father as unknown."

"Ok," Quinn said. "That might work. So it's settled. And I think we should all try to be pregnant by next Friday. That gives us like a week." All the girls nodded. "And we shouldn't let anyone know about our plan until we're all pregnant." She glanced at Puck. "You won't tell anyone will you? Please?"

He sighed. "No, I'm not going to tell anyone. I have a reason I wouldn't do this, trust me."

"What's the reason?"

"I can't tell you."

"Of course you can't."

"It's just, I'm kind of dealing with something right now. It's really important."

Quinn studied him. "Ok I believe you. But you still better not tell anyone.":

"Don't worry, I won't"

Kurt looked at them. "This is still a horrible idea. You guys should not be screwing up your lives just because I couldn't fucking keep it in my pants. You're not going to be able to do what you have planned for your lives if you just up and decide to have a baby because your friend is. Rachel won't make it to Broadway. Mercedes won't become a doctor. None of you will be able to accomplish what you wanted to!"

Quinn rolled her eyes at him. "I've already got a kid. I'm not going to college or Broadway. I'm already stuck in Lima. And everyone else knows what they're giving up. And who says Rachel can't make it to Broadway and Cedes can't become a doctor? We're all going to be in on this, which means if someone needed to watch their kid for a while, we could. We can do this. We're a team and we stick together."

"Yeah, you're saying that now. But what about when you're all puking your guts out or having back pains? Then you're going to realize that this isn't just a game, this is a life commitment that you decided on in a split second."

"At least we got to choose. You didn't have a choice. We do and we've made it. We are doing this," Rachel said. "And I think that, although we will have baby daddies, that we should be each other's main support."

"Think about this." Kurt said. "You're going to loose friends. Santana and Britt will get kicked off the Cheerios. Some of you might get kicked out of your house. And what if not all off you can get pregnant? Or even if everyone does, what if one person miscarries? Then we have on person who's sad and all her friends remind her of what happened. And most of the people in this town will hate all of us, they'll know we planned it and they won't like it. Just, let me do this alone. I'll be fine, I'll manage by myself."

Everyone was surprised when Puck spoke. "Kurt, these guys are all your friends. If they want to do this completely creepy, yet still slightly sweet, sisterhood pregnancy thing for you, you should let them. And all seven of you have all us guys- yes me too." He said when he noticed Quinn's look. "Just because I didn't want to donate sperm to the cause doesn't mean I'm not helping. If any of you need a ride to the doctor, or somewhere to crash, or just someone to listen to your hormone-induced bitching, I'm here. And so are Artie, Finn, Mike, and Matt. We're all here for you because we are a team and we stick together." The other eleven people in the room stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Who knew Puck could give a pep talk? He looked at them defensively. "What? I can be a nice person!" They all laughed.

"Okay," Kurt said. "I cave. But if any of you need anything you better come to me. And thanks, I love you guys."

Santana snorted. "Well were definitely not doing this because we hate you." And with that they dropped the subject, falling into the seat closest to them rather than migrating to their normal parts of the choir room. Kurt's hands were nervously fiddling with the blue button-up shirt that covered his still flat stomach.

Mercedes looked at him and smiled sadly. "This is one doodle that can't be undid, home skillet."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks Cedes. Maybe when I go into labor I can scream 'thunder cats are go.'"

"Maybe, yeah." She chuckled. Then, without warning, Kurt crawled onto her lap, pulled his knees to his chin, wrapped his arms around her neck, and buried his face in her shoulder. She hugged him and rocked back and forth, whispering "It's ok" Over and over on his ear.

He sat up. "No it's not. What if my dad kicks me out when I tell him?"

"He won't. Have you thought about how you're going to tell him?"

"I'm debating between 'My eggo is preggo' and 'Don't worry, the abnormal growth on my stomach will be gone in 9 months.'"

Quinn laughed. "I like the first one. Or you could always get someone to sing it to him at the dinner table."

"Do you think I could get away with not telling him and wearing really baggy clothes?"

"And say what when you come home with a baby?" Mercedes asked.

"I found it in a box on the curb?" Kurt said hopefully.

"No." Quinn and Mercedes said at the same time.

"Damn," Kurt sighed.

"Hey guys," Mr. Shue said as he walked in the door, oblivious to how everyone fell silent as he walked in the room. "So, I have an assignment for this week. You're each going to choose one of your gleemates and at the next glee rehearsal you are going to sing to them and the rest of the club has to guess who you were singing to. I expect everyone to have their song figured out by then. You have the rest of the practice to debate your song choice. Oh. And no telling each other who you're planning on singing to. I want to see how this works out, ok?" Everyone nodded. Mrs. Pillsbury walked by the choir room. "And I'm just going to step out of the room for a minute, I'll be back." He left the room and hurried down the hall after the guidance counselor. Everyone else immediately started whispering or pulled out their ipod and scrolled through their songs. No one told who they were singing about, except for Brittany, who whispered to Santana "Do you think this is a good song to sing to you?"

Kurt on the other hand was continuing to sit and stare into space while his hands danced over his stomach. He didn't need long to find a song. He was going to sing to Mercedes. There were tons of songs about best friends and he was sure one of them would be perfect. So he poked and prodded his stomach and occasionally tugged at his bangs.

When Mr. Shue burst back into the room he looked winded and everyone was pretty sure he had been wearing a tie before. "Okay, that's pretty much it. See you tomorrow." Then he rushed back out of the room.

Kurt managed to catch Finn and Rachel before they got out the door. "Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah, Buddy?" 'Buddy' was what Finn had called Kurt ever since their parents had gotten married and the two boys had bonded over trying to cook food for themselves to keep from starving while their parents were on their honeymoon.

"Um… Could you just make sure that you don't let anything slip to Dad? It's just, I don't know how to tell him yet and I'd rather him hear it from me."

"Sure no problem."

"Ok, thanks. You're going home with Rach, right?"

"Yep."

"Okey doke have fun." Kurt said, then turned around to go talk to Mercedes. "Oh, and if you get home after 10 then you're going to have to crawl through the window because I'll have to tell Dad and Carole that you're sick or something." He said over his shoulder.

"Okay, and thanks for lying for me. I'll try to be back before then though."

Kurt grinned at him. "You're welcome. And thanks for lying for me too." Then he walked back over to Mercedes, where she was talking to Mike.

"Ok, just anytime between 12 and 5 should be good. Text me when you're on your way. See you later." She turned to Kurt. "So, nice to know you trusted me so much that you didn't even tell me you had a fuck buddy."

Kurt's face turned red. "It wasn't a fuck buddy. It was a one time thing. And you know you can't keep a secret."

Mercedes sighed. "You have a point. Although you could have at least have told me you'd done it even if you couldn't tell me who with. I'd have told you."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"So… Will you tell me who it was?"

"No! I told you, you can't keep a secret and it would ruin this guy's reputation."

"So? That's his problem."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, you can help brainstorm ways to tell my dad without the result being my untimely death." They both laughed as they left the choir room.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it cause I really enjoyed writing it and the next chapter will be up soon, since it's already written. Please review.**

**P.S. For anyone who's never seen Juno- the two references were "This is one doodle that can't be undid, home skillet" and "Thunder cats are go" just so you know. And that rhymed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter two. Like I said, ooc Puck. And in this story, since Quinn kept Beth, so the conversation in which Puck told her he loved her never took place. Other than that, lots of sappy texts on Puck's part and brotherly bonding between Kurt and Finn. Also, someone told me that the episode of Bones that was what gave me the idea for this story was based on a true story, which I didn't know. I looked it up on Google and it was actually sort of interesting. If anyone else is interested in learning about it search for Massachusetts pregnancy pact. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and everyone who's reading this chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

After glee practice, Puck went straight home and fell heavily onto his bed. Kurt was pregnant. Shit like this could only happen to him. Why hadn't Kurt told him before announcing it at glee? And why didn't he want Puck in his or the baby's life? Puck had made it clear when they had slept together that he loved him. He had talked about coming out and going on dates. Then when he had woke up the next morning, Kurt was gone. He'd tried talking to the other boy several times the next day at school, but Kurt had ignored him. And now he was pregnant. With Puck's kid. Yep, shit like that could definitely only happen to him.

He decided to try, once again, to get Kurt to at least talk to him. He picked up his phone. _'Kurt, can you please come over? Or call me? Or text me? Please? I need to talk to you. -Noah' _He checked his spelling and grammar several times before pressing send. He knew Kurt hated text speak.

A reply came two minutes later. _'No.'_

'_Please, just talk to me. I'm worried about you. Because even if you don't care about me, I care about you.'_

'_Sure you do. Whatever. Could you just leave me alone? We both know it didn't mean anything and I don't want to bother you with a baby.' _

'_I do care about you, I'm not kidding. No, I won't just leave you alone. And it DID mean something to me, I told you that. I thought it meant something to you, too.'_

'_Well, it didn't. Kindly fuck off.'_

'_Why did you do it if it didn't mean anything?'_

'_I don't know, but I did, and now I'm pregnant. Thanks, Noah, thanks a lot.'_

'_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you pregnant. I know it probably doesn't matter to you, but I love you. So if you want to talk, ever, just call me.' _He didn't get a reply back.

Kurt stared at the screen on his cell phone. Even after he had been purposefully rude, Puck had apologized and told him that he loved him. It wasn't even Puck's fault, Kurt was the freak with the uterus. He was the one who had said not to bother with a condom. Kurt had figured it wouldn't be that hard to act like he didn't love Puck the next day, he wasn't going to ruin the other boy's life- Puck had the possibility of getting a football scholarship and damn it if Kurt was going to be the reason he didn't. People didn't respond well to gay football players. It would be better if he just ignored him. He was Puck, he got over things, he got over people. Kurt would probably always be a little bit in love with Noah, but maybe if he let him move on it would make it easier on himself as well. But then Noah had tried to talk to him, had protected him from Karofsky, he had asked him out on dates, and overall been the perfect guy. And then finding out he was pregnant with Puck's kid. Life couldn't get much shittier. Although he had to admit, if he was going to have anyone's baby, he was glad it was Noah's. His phone buzzed again. _'Look, I get that you kind of hate me, but I want to be there for you, for our kid. Please, just give me a chance.'_

'_I don't hate you. I just think it would be better for you if we weren't together. And you can still be here for the baby, the whole club is going to be involved with all the kids.'_

'_You don't hate me? So all the rude comments and jabs for the last five weeks were just for kicks?'_

'_Look, I love you. And I thought if you thought I hated you you'd move on and it would be what was best for you. Unfortunately(or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), you don't give up that easily'_

'_Nope, I'm nothing if not persistent. So, would you perhaps be interested in meeting me for dinner in a couple of hours?'_

'_I might be. McDonald's at five?'_

'_Good with me. I'll pick you up.'_

'_Ok, see you.' _Kurt tossed his phone down on his bed. Why was he so weak? All it took was a few texts from Noah and he suddenly had no backbone and a date. Wait. He had a date. With Noah. In two hours. And he was just sitting there. He jumped off the bed and dashed to the bathroom, then jumped into the shower. If he was going on a date with Noah, then things were going to be perfect. _He_ was going to be perfect. His hands subconsciously dropped to his stomach. Suddenly his life didn't seem quite so shitty.

When the doorbell rang two hours later, Kurt ran up the basement stairs while screaming for his dad not to get the door. Burt, of course, ignored his son and opened the door to see Puck nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh. Hey, Mr. Hummel. Is Kurt here? I was supposed to pick him up."

"Kurt! There's a boy here and if you don't want me to interrogate him you better get up here!"

Kurt appeared at the top of the steps looking uncomfortable and obviously trying not to touch his stomach. He still had circles under his eyes, but his hair was neat now. "Dad, this is Noah. Noah, this is my dad. I'll be back before nine. Bye." He pulled Noah out the door and down the steps.

Puck laughed. "Whoa, anxious much?"

Kurt just glared at him. "You would be anxious too if you were trying to hide the fact that you were pregnant from your dad."

"Point taken. When are you going to tell him anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm waiting for the right time to tell him, but is there ever really a right time to tell someone that their son is pregnant? And that he drug all his friends into it?"

"You didn't drag them, they want to do this because they love you. The whole club loves you, because you're the kind of person it's impossible to hate."

Kurt laughed. "Obviously you haven't met most of the jocks at school. I'm definitely not_ impossible_ to hate."

Puck smiled at him. "Well maybe it's just me who finds you impossible to hate then."

"You know you kind of make it hard to hate you too. And trust me, I tried. I tried for five weeks, but you just _had _to be cute, funny, _and_ sweet."

"Gosh, I'm a jerk."

"Yep, and I'm kind of a bitch. But you're stuck with me now."

"Really? So you want to give this a try?"

"If you're still up for it."

"I am _definitely _still up for it." Puck was grinning widely. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm boyfriend material."

"So you are going to come out of the closet, and risk everything you've worked for- your reputation, your friends- just to have a boyfriend who in a few weeks is going to be fat and moody?"

"No, I'm going to come out of the closet and risk a bunch of stuff that doesn't matter anyway, so I can have a boyfriend who in a few weeks is still going to be gorgeous and wonderful."

"You know, I really love you."

"You know, I really love you, too." They were at McDonald's now and Puck hesitantly took Kurt's hand as they walked toward the door.

When Puck dropped Kurt off it was two minutes until nine, which was when Kurt had said he would be home by. Puck walked him to the door and then kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling him into a hug. "I'm going to be here for you Kurt. I'm going to make sure that nothing hurts you or our baby."

Kurt pulled back and looked at him. "How do I know you're not just hanging around cause I'm knocked up with your kid?"

"I knocked Quinn up. But I didn't take Quinn out on dates, I didn't tell her I loved her, I didn't send her sappy texts begging her to give me a chance. And if you recall, I was trying to get you to give me a chance before I found out you were pregnant."

Kurt smiled. "True, I just had to make sure, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I gotta go, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you." Kurt said. Puck kissed him again then went back to his truck and drove off. Kurt opened the door and practically skipped in. Finn was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate full of Chinese food, spaghetti, and pizza in front of him. He looked up in amusement when Kurt started to hum as he skipped happily to the cabinet to get his herbal teabags.

"I'm guessing someone had a nice night? When I asked Burt where you were he said some guy came to pick you up and you practically dragged him out of the house. He didn't remember the name, would it be the baby daddy?"

"Yes it would," Kurt replied happily as he filled a pot with water and set it on the stove.

"So… Who is it?"

"Noah."

Finn choked on the bite of pizza that was in his mouth. "Puck? Puck is the dad? Seriously? I didn't even fucking no he was gay and he got my brother preggo? Nice, first my girlfriend, then my brother. Who next? My mom?" Kurt just looked at him. "And you went on a date? With Puck?"

"Yes."

"Voluntarily?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Finn, voluntarily."

"Why?"

"Because he is incredibly sweet, funny, and caring and I am in love with him." Finn's mouth hung open, showing Kurt the chewed up food. "will you please swallow that? It's disgusting." Finn complied then continued to stare at Kurt.

"You're in love with Puck? I'm just saying, he's not exactly got a record of good relationships."

"Well, I think this time it's different. I think we're going to work out."

Finn sighed. "Okay, I guess you make your own decisions. But you know I'm going to have to give him the 'you hurt my brother, I hurt your face' talk, right?"

Kurt groaned. "Do you _have _to?"

"Yes, although I could replace 'face' with 'balls'."

"On second thought, face is great!"

"Yeah, I thought so." Kurt stuck his tongue out and poured the boiled water into a tacky plastic mug with Mickey Mouse on it before dropping a teabag in. "So when are you going to tell Burt he's going to have two grandchildren pretty soon?"

"I'm still debating whether or not I can just not tell him."

"He'd probably figure it out when you started puking all the time, got insanely fat, then after nine months showed up with a baby."

"You know what, Finn? No one likes a smartass." Finn just shrugged and continued to shovel food into his mouth. Kurt sipped his tea.

"You really do need to tell him."

"I know."

"Because pretty soon people at school are going to find out and someone will tell him. It'll be better if it comes from you."

"I know."

"And you're going to start showing-"

"I know, Finn! Ok? I know! I know I need to tell him and I'm going to. It's just, he's going to be so upset and he's going to think I'm a freak. And then he's going to kick me out. He's going to hate me." Kurt started crying and Finn looked extremely alarmed.

"Shit, don't cry! Please? I hate it when people cry, dude. Come on, don't cry! I'm begging you!"

"I'm s-s-sorry! But I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do! And now I've drug everyone else into it. And it's going to ruin everyone's futures. And Rach and Cedes are giving up their virginity, too! Mercedes isn't even losing it to someone she's interested in that way! And Rachel probably isn't ready! They should do that when they decide their ready, not because they need to get pregnant!"

"Kurt, they did decide they were ready. They wouldn't have offered otherwise. And you know Quinn's first time wasn't all that perfect either. I don't know about Santana and Brittany's, but I'm assuming it was probably not with Prince Charming. Tina's first time was with Artie. But I bet none of their first times were perfect, because first times_ aren't _perfect normally. And Rachel and me had been talking about it anyway."

"Really? That makes me feel a little less responsible for her innocence being lost." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, so are you okay now?"

"Yeah, it's just been a long five weeks, you know?"

"Yeah, I bet, buddy." He sounded sympathetic. "You know you can always talk to me right?"

"Yeah, I know. And thanks, you're a great brother."

"You're not so bad yourself." Finn said as Kurt rinsed his mug and put it back in the cabinet.

"Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

Kurt glanced at his phone as he went down the stairs. He had a new text from Noah. _'Nite, Babe.' _He smiled. He normally didn't approve of people not using full sentences and proper English when texting, but it seemed cute when Noah did it. He replied with a simple _'Nighty-night' _as he started his nightly skincare routine. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He wanted to know whether or not Noah was serious about coming out to the school. Because he was betting he was.

**Again, thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just had some crappy stuff going on that kept me from writing or really doing anything productive, but I still should have updated sooner. So here's chapter three, I feel like it's pretty good. I like my version of Quinn, lot's of dry humor. Although it's probably not actually funny at all… Oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks especially to Scarlet Letters for helping with the issue of who would father Quinn's baby and NikkiandDakota because their message asking me to update soon was what finally made me haul my lazy ass out of bed and finish this chapter. And now I'm going to go finish my next chapter for my other story because now I'm hyped up for no reason whatsoever which is why I'm boring you with this long author's note that I'm surprised you're still reading. Remember to review!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_When Kurt woke up the next morning the first thing he did was smile. Noah and him were going to come out to the school. They were going to be a proper couple. He forced himself out of his bed and tossed a pillow at Finn. "If your not up by the time I'm ready to go then I'm throwing a cup of cold water on you." He warned as he headed toward the bathroom. He settled for a quick shower with too hot water that burned his skin and a quick face mask in addition to his cleanser and moisturizer. His bangs wouldn't lay right on his forehead and by the time his hair was styled to its normal perfection it was five minutes until the time they normally left the house. "Shit!" He ran back into the bedroom and tugged on a pair of plain blue skinny jeans as he raced up to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. On the way back down the stairs he almost fell. "Finn! Get your lazy ass up! We're late!" Finn let out a almost girly shriek as the cold water splashed on his face._

"_Damn! Kurt, what the fuck man?"_

"_I warned you." Kurt said unrepentantly "And we're late. Get up. Get dressed. You can shower later." he pulled a purple tee-shirt over his head and slipped his feet into a pair of black dress shoes as he talked and then grabbed a black fedora. Finn still sat in his bed with water covering is face. "Up!" Kurt screamed. "Or I'm leaving your ass here."_

_Finn snorted and muttered under his breath. "What happened to me being a great brother?" He pulled on a tee shirt he didn't bother to look at long enough to realize was Kurt's and was pink and a pair of jeans that he probably should have thrown away a year ago when he'd spilt blue paint all over them. He didn't even bother to brush his teeth, just shoved his feet into a pair of tennis shoes and stumbled up the stairs, wiping water from his eyes. Kurt smirked and followed him. He was pretty sure Finn would figure it out eventually, especially when people started commenting on why he was wearing a hot pink Wicked t-shirt two sizes too small._

_In the car they fought over the radio until Finn finally gave up and let Kurt blast his Spring Awakening soundtrack and sing along loudly. It was over half way through first period by the time they pulled into the parking lot and Kurt sent Noah a quick text. 'Just got to school, over-slept. R u in class?'_

He got a reply back almost immediately. _'Of course I'm in class, I would never skip!'_

'_Ha-ha, very funny. I'm assuming you're hiding in the nurse's office?'_

'_Yep.' _

'_Well Finn and I can't go to class this late. Meet us in the choir room, k?'_

'_Sure.'_

"We're meeting Noah in the choir room." He said as he practically drug Finn from the car, across the parking lot and into the building.

"Great! Now I get to give Puck my 'hurt my brother, I hurt your face talk'!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"Great." Kurt echoed in a decidingly less enthusiastic tone as he pushed open the door of the choir room. Puck was already there, sitting on top of the piano which Kurt was pretty sure Mr. Shue had yelled at him for the previous day, as well as pretty much every glee practice before that. When he saw Kurt he slid off the piano and hugged the other boy before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Finn looked slightly nauseated. "Guys, that's gross."

Kurt gave him a look. "Please, you have no right to talk. No one could even stand to be in the same room as you and Rachel right after you started dating, you were so gushy and lovey-dovey."

"Still,"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Nice shirt by the way." He dropped into a chair in the front row and pulled Kurt onto his lap. Finn looked down at the shirt he was wearing. He didn't seem too bothered as he sat in the chair beside them.

"Do you think we could get one of the other guys to get Quinn pregnant?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Finn said, "I bet Matt would, he has like a huge crush on her, so he'd probably do anything she asked him to." Finn said.

"What?" Kurt said. "Then why didn't he volunteer the first time?"

"Dude, he's liked her since the fifth grade. He doesn't want to sleep with her if it's not going to mean anything, but if she asks him to he's not going to say no to her either."

"How'd I miss this?" Puck asked. "It must be pretty apparent if Finn figured it out."

"He beat up that kid who slushied her that one time and Matt is basically a pacifist. When Quinn was having Beth he paced the waiting room non-stop. When she sang that song with all the creepy pregnant women dancing he didn't blink the whole time he was watching her. And there's also the fact that when I made her cry he cornered me in the parking lot and told me he liked her and then said if I ever made her cry again then he'd cut my dick off and glue it to my forehead."

"Oh." Kurt said. "Ok, so that's one problem down. I'm still going to try to convince them to drop the whole idea. It's irrational and it will just cause everyone pain."

"Kurt, you're going to lose this battle. Just give it up, Dude." Finn laughed.

"Finn's right for once. Even if you tell them not to they still will. So you might as well just thank them and appreciate it."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. We have 30 minutes before second period, which you _are_ going to." Puck grimaced but nodded. "And I didn't eat breakfast. Let's hit Starbucks."

Just like Kurt had said, Puck had went to second period, which was Algebra. However, since he had attended this class a total of two times the whole year, he had no idea what was going on. He ended up absentmindedly doodling large explosions and texting random members of New Directions to complain about how bored he was, receiving responses that ranged from, '_I feel ur pain white boy'_(Mercedes)to _'Stop fucking texting me, I'm trying to get pregnant in the janitors closet and ur making my phone beep.'_(Santana). He thought about trying to sext Kurt, but he was pretty sure if he asked the other boy what he was wearing he would receive a confused reply along the lines of 'you know what I'm wearing, you saw me this morning'. When the teacher whose name he had never actually bothered to learn finally dismissed the class Puck thought he would die of relief. He had lunch next, as did Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Santana, Matt, Rachel and Brittany. As soon as he entered the cafeteria he walked over to the table the other gleeks were occupying, not bothering to buy any of the food he was pretty sure wasn't even edible. He sat in the chair to the left of Kurt, grabbing his hand and leaning over to give him a quick kiss. Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes didn't look surprised, but the other four sitting at the table looked completely bumfuzzled.

"Um… Am I crazy or did homophobic Puck just kiss Kurt, whose gay as they come?" Artie asked.

"I think we're both crazy, man." Matt said.

"Well, Noah, I would like you and Kurt to know that I completely support your relationship because, incase you didn't know, I have two gay dads and they taught me that tolerance and acceptance-"

"Thanks, Rach." He said before she even finished. Santana just continued to look slightly confused.

"Wait…" She said, "Puck, were you the one who got Kurt pregnant?" Puck just nodded.

Quinn threw her whole hamburger at him. "You dumbass, did you learn nothing? Always use a fucking condom! What is wrong with you? Even if Kurt hadn't gotten pregnant he could have probably caught some sort of std from you!"

He looked slightly frightened as well as slightly offended. "I don't have any stds."

Quinn looked annoyed. "Not the point. The point is you should have known better."

"I'm sorry." Puck looked and sounded almost exactly like a scolded child.

"You should be. Damn you and your super sperm!"

Kurt watched this exchange with a amused smile tugging at his mouth. "Quinn, are you sure you aren't pregnant already?"

She laughed. "Fairly sure, yeah."

Santana looked smug. "I think I probably am. I looked up tips on how to get pregnant. Pretty much lay down after you have sex, don't drink coffee, and don't shove anything funky up your vagina." Everyone just kind of looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Kurt and Quinn both said at the same time. Rachel changed the subject.

"So, Kurt, how's everything going with you."

Kurt laughed. "Fine, except when I woke up at three in the morning to go puke I didn't make it and tripped and puked on Finn's bed. He wasn't pleased."

"Yeah, I bet," Quinn said. "just wait until you start getting up in the middle of the night to get bacon and pickle sandwiches and such."

Kurt looked nauseated. "I don't eat bacon or pickles."

"Yeah neither did I. So the morning sickness is all?"

"Well I have to pee like 24/7 and I feel tired a lot. Other than that, it's all good." he yawned and slumped over to where he was leaning against Puck who lightly stroked his hair. By this time the whole cafeteria was staring at them, Noah Puckerman had never shown any sort of affection for anyone that they knew of and now he was cuddling up to the school's token gay kid. Karofsky and Azimo were among the first to recover. They stood up and walked toward the glee table.

"Hey, Puckerman! What the hell? You gone gay on us, now? I always said that joining Homo Explosion would turn you gay. And now snuggling up with the fag?" Karofsky sneered.

Puck stood up. "You're going to leave Kurt alone! I better not hear you call him a fag ever again, or you _will_ be sorry."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Azimo asked mockingly. He shoved Puck and when he stumbled into the table Azimo yanked Kurt up by the arm, causing the startled teen to let out a strangled cry. "What are you gonna do if we decide to hurt the little _fag_, huh?" Puck launched himself at him Azimo only to be held back by Karofsky, who was laughing. Azimo shook Kurt like someone would if they were attempting to use a toy to get a dog's attention. Puck just fought against Karofsky's grip on his arm.

Unfortunately for the two bullies, they hadn't paid any attention the other gleeks at the table and had been to preoccupied with taunting Puck and Kurt to realize that Mercedes was headed for Azimo while Artie was wheeling himself towards Karofsky.

"Listen here, balls for brains. You hurt my boy Kurt or my boy Puck and you will be in a whole world of pain before you even know what hit you. But just so you know, it will be my fist. Let go of him." Azimo just laughed. Mercedes was not a fan of being laughed at. She grabbed Kurt's other arm and tugged him from Azimo's grasp as her fist collided with his nose. Artie said nothing to Karofsky, although he did plow him over with his wheelchair- causing him to lose his grip on Puck. Puck rushed over to where Kurt had already sat back down. He sat back down beside him. Azimo and Karofsky both managed to slip away relatively unharmed, besides a bloody nose and bruised shins.

"He didn't hurt you did he? Because if he hurt you at all, even just caused you to pull at your arm a little, he's dead. What about the baby? Is it ok? Can you tell?" Puck asked quietly so that no one who wasn't at the same table would hear.

Kurt laughed. "Noah, I'm fine. He just shook me a little bit, I'm sure the baby's fine as well. The shaking probably didn't help him any, but I don't think it will cause any major damage. You're just over-reacting, it's cute." He kissed Puck and then leaned against his shoulder. Puck pressed his nose against the top of Kurt's head and pulled him closer to his side.

"I know I'm over-reacting, I'm sorry. I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt resumed eating his salad and rice cakes with a smile on his face. The girls at the table all exchanged 'oh, how sweet' looks and made 'aww' noises while Matt and Artie both made gagging noises. Puck threw wadded up napkins at them and everyone laughed and continued their lunch, the confrontation with Karofsky and Azimo long forgotten.

**So what did you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know I haven't posted in forever, I'm sorry. I have no excuse other than patheticness and epic fail. Thanks for all the reviews. The song mentioned, Pocketful of Sunshine, is by Natasha Bedingfield and is epically epic n my opinion even though my friends mock me mercilessly for having it on my ipod. This chapter is short and kind of bad. Anyway, read on.**

**Chapter Four**

"You know, we need to have a girl's day," Kurt said as he sat down beside Rachel. They were in Spanish, the last class of the day and they were both early.

"Girl's day?" A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, you know; me, you, Cedes, San, Britt, Tina, and Quinn. Manicure, pedicures, facials, shopping. Everyone can stay over at my house afterwards. It'll be fun." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, it would be. And you want me to come?"

Kurt looked surprised. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I'm just not usually involved in group activities. People don't invite me..."

"Well I'm inviting you. And you're at least trying on some decent clothes if it kills all of us."

"Ok," she laughed. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah,"

"You know, I've never actually hung out with people outside of school. Except Jesse, when I was dating him. Not even when I dated Finn the first time. He always cancelled or conveniently 'forgot' our dates."

"Well he better be a hell of a lot better to you this time or I will be forced to kick his ass." Kurt said jokingly.

Rachel laughed. "Thanks, Kurt, really. It's kind of nice having friends."

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking that if things keep going how they're going you're going to end up being my sister-in-law and, honestly, I can think of worse people it could be."

"That kind of means a lot. So thanks."

"You're welcome. So how's Saturday? We can hit the mall about nine-ish?"

"Sounds good." Rachel was grinning.

"So…" Kurt tried and failed to act casual. "What are the chances of you and the other girls dropping this whole pregnancy idea?"

"Zip."

"Why? It's really not necessary."

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Because. It just is."

"Worst answer ever."

"No it's not. The worst answer would be 'Why not?' You can drive people insane if you answer every question they ask with that."

"True." Kurt said with a grin as Mr. Shue walked in, which shut down any further conversation since if they had been caught talking during class he would have gave them his hurt 'you boiled my kitten' look, which really got annoying after awhile.

Kurt was laying on his bed. He was staring in frustration at his ipod screen. This glee assignment was way harder than it should have been. He had decided earlier that he would sing to Mercedes, but maybe he should sing to Noah- since he was fairly sure Puck would sing to him. Either way he had absolutely nothing on his ipod. He didn't particularly want to tell Noah to put a ring on it. 'Maybe I should just sing to Britt,' Kurt thought, frustration making him sarcastic and slightly bitchy. 'I could sing about ducks or rainbows.' He was debating slinging his ipod at the wall when his phone buzzed against his thigh.

'_Hey babe, I was wondering if I could come over later? I'm getting ready to come out to my mom and I'll need somewhere to stay if she doesn't respond well and if she does respond well then we can celebrate! : )' _Kurt had to read the message several times before he got everything.

'_You don't have to come out to your mom if you don't want to, you know. I'm not pressuring you,. And of course you can come over! This means you get to officially meet my dad!'_ Kurt knew his dad terrified most people He personally didn't get it, but everyone else seemed to, Noah included.

'…_Great…'_

'_What? Don't worry, I'll make sure all the weapons are locked up, although he could always make a dagger out of a pop can and use it to stab you.'_ He had meant the remark teasingly, but Noah obviously took him seriously.

'_Oh my God! He can make a dagger out of a pop can?'_

'_No, it was a joke. Ha-ha, see? Funny.'_

'_Bitch.'_

'_Whore.'_

"_Aww, see? I knew you loved me. Well I'm gonna go tell mom I'm bisexual. I'll be over in no less than an hour, Babe. Love you.'_

'_Love you too.'_

Kurt sighed. He hoped Noah wouldn't regret this. They had talked about it during English, the one class they shared. Noah would come out to his mom. He would mention he had a boyfriend, but not put too much emphasis on it. He would _definitely _not inform his mother that he had a pregnant boyfriend. Kurt was still worried though. Not all parents were as supportive as his father. What if Noah's mom tried to hurt him? It'd been known to happen, parents killing their children because they were gay. Kurt was pretty sure that Noah wouldn't fight back against his mom, no matter what. He could only hope that everything would be alright and that his boyfriend was blessed with as great a parent as Kurt himself had been.

Noah wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans as he hovered on the staircase. His mom sat on the couch in the living room, looking through a magazine. It was now or never.

"Mom?" He said as he tentatively stepped into the living room.

"Yes?"

"Umm… can I talk to you about something? It's important."

His mom shut the magazine and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Of course you can. So what's up?"

"Ok, so I don't know how to say this, but I'm bisexual"

"What?"

"I'm bisexual."

"Ok." She didn't sound very surprised and Noah let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"So you're okay with it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I already knew you were either bisexual or gay."

"How?"

"You mutter in your sleep. Something about 'Kurt' and 'love' and 'sorry'.

Noah just stared at his mom. Who was this person? It certainly wasn't his mother, who was convinced he should marry Rachel and start having Jewish babies immediately. "So you don't care?"

His mother laughed. "No, you never would have married a Jewish girl anyway. And this boy apparently makes you happy, according to the dopey grin on your face when you're muttering in your sleep. So, go for it. You're my son, I love you no matter what. Even if you're gay."

"Not gay, bisexual."

"Whatever. The point is I want my family to be happy, so this boy has my approval. End of story."

Noah grinned. "Okay, thanks Mom. I'm going to go see Kurt. I'll be back later."

"Ok, be safe. Just because you can't get this one pregnant doesn't mean you can't get stds." Noah had to hold back a snort as he walked out the door. That would be a fun discussion for later.

The drive to Kurt's was relaxed and comfortably silent. Unlike Kurt, Puck didn't have to have loud music blaring at all times. He liked silence. He got that from his dad, he thought bitterly, remembering his dad screaming for everyone to 'just shut the fuck up' before hurling a lamp at the wall and slamming the door on his way out. He had abandoned his pregnant wife and seven year-old son, just because he had decided he wanted a 'less hectic' life with a 'simpler family'( read: 'wife but no kids to scream or cry'). He had left his family just because he hadn't liked the noise. Noah was determined to be the least like his dad as possible. He started by flicking on the radio. He was going to be there for Kurt. He was going to be the perfect boyfriend that Kurt deserved. And he was going to be a father to this kid. He wasn't going to end up like his dad.

By the time Noah had gotten over to Kurt's house and had been let in by Finn, Kurt had given up on his glee assignment and was laying on his bed with his eyes closed and headphones in, belting Pocketful of Sunshine at the top of his lungs with his hands resting on his stomach. Noah stood at the bottom of the stairs and chuckled. Kurt of course, didn't hear him.

"Nice song choice, Babe." He said loudly. Causing Kurt's eyes to pop open and his face to turn red. He sat up and laid his ipod to the side.

"Umm… I didn't… And you weren't… And Finn was supposed to… Will you stop laughing? It's not my fault- it's catchy!"

"Ok. Ok, sorry. You're just cute."

"You better believe I'm cute! So how did your mom take it?"

"Surprisingly well. She already knew I was either bi or gay."

"How?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Puck ducked his head to hide his red face. "Apparently I talk about you in my sleep with a shit-eating grin on my face."

Kurt smiled. "At least I know you're thinking about me." He kissed him quickly before pulling away and heading up the stairs. "So we're celebrating. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine. We can watch a movie or whatever."

"Okay… Musical?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay," Kurt said happily. "Now I can introduce you to the wonders of Rent, which I'm assuming you've never seen?" Noah shook his head and Kurt sighed. "I figured as much. Come on, I have it on DVD here somewhere."

Noah just smiled at him and followed him over to the well-organized shelf of DVDs in the corner of the room.

**So… good, bad, funny, made you want to puke, what?:) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm not dead, just technologically challenged. I'm superty duperty sorry I haven't updated in forever. I kinda sorta mighta broke my laptop. Which apparently takes over three months to fix. Who'da thunk it? But I got a new one for Christmas so hopefully it won't be this long before my next update. So Questions: 1) Do you want me to try to incorporate newer characters (Sam, Blaine, Bieste, etc.) into the story and switch up some of the side pairings (puckurt would still be the main one of course: ) ) 2) Would people rather this be more fluffy-happy-rainbows-and-butterflies or more angsty and sad? Since I think it could probably go either way at this point? Thanks for reading and sorry it's short :/ **

Kurt sighed from his place on the couch where he was leaning against Noah's chest as they watched Rent. His boyfriend glanced down at him. "Everything okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, everything's good and dandy. For now at least. I'm just worried about how my dad's going to react. I still have no idea how to tell him. I mean, do I just toss it into conversation? Do I sit him down and tell him? Do I get, like a carrier pigeon to deliver it to him? I just don't know."

Noah's arms tightened around him. "I know babe, we'll think of something. It'll be okay. He'll understand. These things happen, you know?"

"Not really no," Kurt let out a choked laugh. "This isn't supposed to happen. One time I told my dad that an upside to me being gay was that he didn't have to worry about me getting anyone pregnant. I'm pretty sure he didn't take that to mean that he had to worry about someone getting me pregnant. I just have no idea what to do. What am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to tell? I just..."

"I know. I know. And don't worry. We're going to pwn this shit, you'll see."

Kurt chuckled. "Okay. I just think maybe I should tell him soon, you know? Before someone else tells him. And I'm not going to tell him about the whole thing at first. I think he should get used to having a pregnant son before having to deal with the whole group thing. You know, if it's actually possible to get used to having a pregnant son."

Noah smiled at him wryly. "He'll get used to it. And maybe you should work your way up to telling your dad. Like maybe talk to Carole first, then you'll have practice telling people and you'll have another person to have your back when you tell him."

"That's a good idea, but what if Carole tells dad?"

"Carole's awesome. You know if you ask her to keep it a secret for a couple of days she will."

"True. Ok. I think I want to get it over with. Dad's still at the garage. Carole's upstairs. I think Finn is too- I'm going to need all the support I can get I think." Noah nodded as Kurt rose to his feet then took his hand. "Ok, let's do this."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Kurt still didn't start for the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you want to wait then that's perfectly ok, you know."

"I know. I want to do this. Well, not really. But I have to. So let's." Kurt pulled Noah up the stairs and to the living room, where Finn most likely was.

"Finn?" Kurt said and Finn, who had been hanging upside down playing Halo, fell off the couch.

"Damn! Kurt, you can't just sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry." Kurt said while trying not to laugh. Finn glared at him. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." Finn said, still glaring.

"Well, Noah suggested I work my way up to telling dad and tell Carole first and I was wondering if you would mind being there for moral support."

"Sure- wait tell her what?" Noah sent him a look that clearly said 'Surely you can NOT be that dumb.' Finn replied with a look of his own that clearly said 'Oh yes I can.' Then a flash of recognition flashed on his face. Kurt could have swore he saw a light bulb illuminate over his head. "Oh, that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Finn, that. What else would I have been talking about?"

"Well I wasn't sure. That's why I asked what you were going to tell her because I wasn't really su- You know what, I think I'll stop talking now. Of course I'll go with you. You're my baby brother." Kurt gave him a look. "What? You are!"

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I am picking my battles. Let's go, I think Carole might be in the kitchen."

Sure enough, when they walked into the kitchen Carole was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee reading a book. Noah nudged Kurt, who took a deep breath and started forward before sitting down across from his step-mother. Finn and Puck followed along behind, taking the seats on either side of Kurt.

Carole looked up from her book. "Hello Kurt, Finn, Noah. What can I do for you today?" She smiled as she slipped her bookmark into the book and laid it to the side.

"Um. Can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important. And could you not tell dad? I just need a couple of days before I tell him." Kurt said.

"Of course, sweetie. What's up?"

Noah reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand under the table. "Um... Ok. So about five weeks ago something happened and now- I found out a few- little while ago- I- I'm- I mean- Um- Well- I- You see- I- Um-"

Finn interrupted him. "Kurt's knocked up with Puck's devil spawn."

Puck reached around Kurt and smacked Finn in the back of the head. Carole choked on her coffee. Finn seemed to realize that that was probably _not_ the way Kurt had been hoping to inform Carole of his pregnancy. Kurt just let his head drop to the table and muttered "What he said."

When Carole recovered she looked at Kurt. "You're not being serious. Kurt, if you think this is a joke then it's really not funny."

Kurt chuckled. "Trust me; I'm well aware it's not funny."

"So you're really pregnant? You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I took two pregnancy tests. I went to a doctor. I'm pregnant."

"Ok," Carole said, still looking as if she were trying to absorb the information. "And you haven't told Burt yet?"

Kurt shook his head. "I've only known for a few days. I haven't really had a chance to tell him, not that I'm particularly looking forward to it anyway. I'd just as assume he not knows about it, but I'm guessing he kinda has to, huh?"

Carole smiled at him sadly. "Yeah, kinda. So you're going to carry it to term?" Kurt nodded. "Ok, well you need to tell Burt soon. And you need to go to a doctor fairly regularly to be sure you and the baby are healthy."

"I know, I will." There was a buzzing noise from another room.

"And that would be the laundry," Carole said standing up. She hugged Kurt. "Things are going to be ok, you'll see." Kurt just nodded. Then he turned to Finn.

"'Knocked up with Puck's devil spawn' Really, Finn, really?"

"Sorry, bro. I've been known to get a massive case of word vomit when there's a stressful situation. That was my b."

"Yeah. It was 'your b' please try to keep your word vomit under wraps when I tell dad. I'm still trying to think of an elegant way to do this. Classy, you know."

"There's a classy way to do this?" Finn asked skeptically.

"Of course! There's a classy way to do everything, you just have to find it."

"Ok," Finn agreed. "But what about like taking a dump? There's really no classy way to do that. Or-"

"Thank you, Finn Hudson; you've made your point. Now go play your video games please." Kurt said while pinching the bridge of his nose. Puck just tried to keep from laughing. When Finn turned around to go in the living room Kurt looked at Puck and made a gun with his hand before bringing it up to his temple and bending his thumb. Puck just smirked.

"Yeah, Hudson has a way of inspiring that feeling in a lot of people."

"Maybe I shouldn't have him here when I tell my dad," Kurt said/

"When you tell your dad what?"

Kurt and Puck both turned to face the door. All the color drained from Kurt's face.

"Oh. Hey, Mr. Hummel."

**So… Review? : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**So, yeah next chapter. It's pretty short, but I think I like it. Kind of. Maybe. If you guys do. Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews and for all the story alerts (there's been a lot of them here lately, wtf is going on? Whatever it is, I like it.) I tried a different type of formatting in hopes it would make it easier to read. If it doesn't, tell me. This chapter was kind of a bitch to write, mostly because at one or two points Puck turned in Blaine and I had to go back and rewrite it and remind self it is a Puckurt fic. I'm hoping other multi-shippers have this problem as well and I'm not especially fail-ly. So, yeah, read, review. If I've fucked anything up too badly, let me know. Lots of thanks to LoretoGirlie who gave me the little nudge I needed to finish up the chapter. Also, looking for a Beta if anyone would be interested.**

"Tell me what?" Burt repeated, looking at Kurt, then at Puck, then back at Kurt.

"Ummm…" Kurt stalled. "Tell you that… You're the bestest dad in the whole wide world and I love you? And Puck loves you, too?" Puck and Burt just stared at him.

"I don't know what you want but the answer is no. Unless it's 'do you mind if we borrow the car?', then the answer would be yes."

"Actually, we were hoping that you would want to go to Breadstix with Kurt and me-"

"Kurt and _I_" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Kurt and _I_" Puck repeated, rolling his eyes. Kurt just stuck his tongue out at him. "Because there's something we need to talk to you about."

"O…k… Do you want to go now, or what?"

"Just let me go change. Puck, come on… You need to help me chose an outfit." Kurt said, dragging Puck out of the room and down the stairs to the basement. When they were safely in Kurt's room, Kurt shoved Noah lightly and glared at him. "_Breadstix_? You think it's a good idea to do this _at Breadstix_?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it's a pretty public place. There'll be witnesses. So he won't kill me. Or you. Or both of us."

"There will also be witnesses for when he has a heart attack and/or spontaneously combusts and/or disowns me."

"Yeah, you win some you lose some. You know."

Kurt just shook his head and gave Puck a look that said 'No I do _not_ know and you fail so hard right now'. Puck just shrugged.

"Ok, I guess we'll be telling him at Breadstix. No way _could this_ end badly."

"Not as long as we leave Finn here." Puck agreed cheerfully.

Kurt rested his head in his hands and groaned pitifully. "At this rate, I'm not going to make it nine months. I'm just going to keel over and die and it's going to be all your fault, Noah Puckerman!"

Puck slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Nah, I told you Babe. We've got this. We're going to kick ass and take names."

Kurt looked at him dubiously. "Yeah. Ok. Sure." Then he smiled. "We're going to get through this, at least. Hopefully alive, but you know."

Puck chuckled. "Alive _is_ generally the goal. Now come on, change so we can get back upstairs before your dad thinks something's going on down here."

"Fine," Kurt said as he pulled his shirt over his head and turned to his closet for a different one. He grabbed a hat and placed it carefully on his head, almost as an afterthought. Then Puck led the way back up the stairs.

"Ok, we're ready to go." Kurt said. "Lead the way." Before following his father to the car, dragging Puck behind him. Once they reached the car, he practically shoved Puck in the back seat before climbing in the passenger seat.

The drive to Breadstix was awkward. Kurt and Noah were both worrying about how to tell Burt about the pregnancy and Burt was just wondering what had his kid so jumpy. If it was the punk in the backseat, at least he knew where his shotgun was and could access it quite easily after he got home.

Upon arriving at Breadstix, they went inside- Kurt leading the way- and got a table. Luckily, it was near the back so any drama that went down would most likely go relatively unnoticed. Kurt and Puck slid in one side of the booth and Burt slid in across from them.

"So," Burt said as he scanned a menu. "What do you two have to tell me?"

"Um, let's order first." Kurt said as a blonde haired waitress came up to their table. "I'll have a water and the linguini alfredo."

"Same." Said Puck.

"I'll have a burger." Said Burt.

"Ok, your food should be out shortly." Said the waitress before heading off to tend to her other tables.

After she left, Burt looked expectantly at Kurt and Puck. "Well?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Ok, so. You see, dad, I did some research on the internet and I found out something kind of interesting. One in fifty men is a carrier, which means they can get pregnant and have children. And I'm about two billion percent sure that I'm a carrier because about a week or so ago I started feeling kind of sick and moody, and then when I found this information out I took a pregnancy test. And then I took another one. Then another. Then another. And, honestly dad, I don't think four pregnancy tests are going to lie. I'm pregnant and it's Puck's baby and I'm so sorry and I completely understand if you want to disown me."

The whole time Kurt was talking, Burt listened with a crinkled forehead. After Kurt finished, Puck started before Burt could say anything.

"I'm really sorry too, sir. And I hope you believe me when I say that I'm going to do my part to help pay for doctor's bills and such and that I'm going to be there for Kurt through this whole thing."

"Kurt, you're always moody, you're just a generally emotional kid. Did you really think I would disown you? Like I've told you before, you're my son. It's my job to love you. Puckerman, I have no obligation to love you and you better pray I don't decide to blow your balls off with my shotgun."

"Believe me, sir, I definitely am."

"And we are definitely talking about this later, when we're not at Breadstix. Why did Breadstix seem like a good place to do this anyway?"

"That's what I said! I mean, Breadstix? I have more class than this!" Kurt said.

"Of course you do." Burt agreed with only a slight amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"I do!" Kurt said defensively. "I'm classy! I practically ooze classiness."

"Ok," Burt agreed good naturedly. "Dually noted. So how are you two planning on handling this?"

"Huh?" Puck wrinkled his brow.

"I mean, I'm assuming from what you said earlier that you're going to have the kid. But are you going to keep it or put it up for adoption or what?"

"Oh, well um. We're actually thinking we might keep it. I know it'll be hard and everything, with school and glee and such, but I think it's worth it."

Burt smiled sadly. "Oh it's definitely going to be hard kiddo. Harder than you think right now. But if this is what you want to do, I'm not going to stop you. I guess if you're old enough to be pregnant you're old enough to decide what to do about it."

Kurt hummed in agreement as Puck's phone vibrated. He glanced down at it before quickly typing something back and sliding his phone back in his pocket. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly and Puck's only response was quirking his own eyebrow in return. Kurt continued to chat with him father, Puck occasionally contributing to the conversation. Burt seemed to like Noah, all threats to his genitalia aside. They had a fairly in-depth conversation about some sports team, which somehow branched into them discussing their shared love of Deadliest Catch and their mutual dislike of Keith Colburn.

"Well, doesn't look like the foods getting here anytime soon," Burt grumbled. "I'm going to the bathroom." He scooted out of the bench and headed towards the back of the restraint.

"So, having a deep, meaningful conversation with someone?" Kurt teased.

"That was actually Santana. Telling me quote 'I and my Fabulous Ovaries of Wonder have succeeded. I'm fucking amazing. And pregnant.' Then she put one of those colon-capital-d smiley faces that creep me out because they always look so overly enthusiastic."

"Wow that was quick. How did you respond?"

"Cool story bro."

"Really, Puck, _really_?"

"… Maybe?"

"I retract my previous statement. At this rate, I'll be lucky to last the week."

**Thanks for reading! Also *shameless self-promotion*, I Tumbl. Clickable link on my profile (or copy-paste: .com/), come talk to me!**


End file.
